millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Momiji/@comment-82.240.72.102-20160918235651/@comment-83.17.0.26-20160919032536
Len IMO passes through mostly thanks to her AW skill, decent skill and possible synergy with dancer. Charlotte would have been decent standalone unit, I'd consider AWing one if I had max CR/SU one, as her full ATK affection and AW ability makes her more ranged-focused rune fencer. And in 2016 half of the units seems useless to me. Azami? Useless - both Horace and Charlotte can do this job - and most likely better (against armored that is for sure), and if no then just wait for Saki. Pirates? I dont know why (maybe because Nanaly) I find skimming Beatrice icon almost not treating her like an actual event unit (similar to how I look at Marine, Viera or Cypria) - they seemed to me like a really underwhelming units no matter how I've looked at them (Cypria is a more RNG Kerry that require less healing - if you are lucky, and other units off skill seem to be a waste of unit slot - giving them slow per hit and AoE upon AW change stuff a little but not by much in my eyes). Shuka was overpriced AF, rebalance and great AW changes some stuff, but for me she is more combat focused and less ramp'y Soldier rather than anything else - and her skill effect IMO suck ass. Rita is a medicore archer (at the point where you should have both Bashira and Spica max leveled), with really passive ability. Waltz is pretty cool. You will most likely not run her in your blind party but she can do some great stuff - especially when buffing your healers or units with multiple attacks, but she requires a lot of other units build around her to work wonders (using one with Priestess Warriors is so gud), but she can mess with your unit placement, her skill is really sharp and can ruin everything when used too early. Memento is a great unit, best used... in her own event. Really her skeletons are great for the map manipulation, stopping some super hard bosses, being able to throw a bunch of gankers onto the enemies without the need of running them in your party is great, but really few map actually allow you to do such things. Emilia is weird as she can't abuse her skill like Maribel can (having huge DEF multiplier can be great on heavy, but not so gamechanging on duelist), and Elva seem to get in the way of most of my other units - she wanna be duelist, but she has two block and high cost, she wanna be heavy but have low block and medicore DEF for one, she wanna be your all-rounder, but she is costly AF... the only thing I can say about her that she is a really expensive armored Lynn. with longer cooldown that makes her hit stuff really really hard (and gets extra DEF when below 50% hp rather than 50% passive dodge). When I can see some differences, they IMO dont seem to be worth the cost increase from 11 to 26 xd I feel that every player when looking at Lynn for a first time was pretty hyped about a character, and used her at least for the some time. When looking at Elva I stare blankly at her and scratch my head when trying to think when ever she could be usefull. When Waltz is an unit with great potential that you can milk off and get insane value when you rethink your unit placement and party composithion, then Elva is the most WTF'y unit for me. What is she for? TBH I have no idea.